


I’ll fly for you.

by shoyoarlert



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageHina - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoyoarlert/pseuds/shoyoarlert
Summary: Shoyo Hinata has a very erotic dream that starts to call him out for his feelings over the past couple of years. Until one night he pushes things to far, but don’t worry this story has a really happy ending."I had no idea that even a glimpse of Kageyama hiding his blushing face would make my stomach flip into a million backflips.”Told from Hinatas and Kageyamas POVIf you draw something for it my Instagram is armins.seashell, my Twitter is sydneydrew2000
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. The First Thought

Hinatas POV: 

"I have no idea," I replied, shaking the memories away. We miss them every day, we keep in touch with them. But that doesn't mean the memory, or story if you will, is gone. We weren't there when Noya and Asahi broke the mop, but all of the Karasuno family knows. When I say family I mean the 12 that changed everything. We did go to nationals, and we all loved each other. 

Kageyama continued to hold up the mop that was duck taped together, "We are never taking this down, it stays hanging up."  
I nodded in response, "Do you think that everyone is doing alright? It's been a couple of months since everyone has met up."

"Hinata exams are coming up we all have been studying, or I've been trying to I can't even focus on the damn spreadsheets," He rolled his eyes, motioning me out of the supply closet. I rushed out, dangling the keys to show him he had to get out too. 

Kageyama groaned, walking out with his hands shoved in his club jacket. My thoughts are wondering, I can feel myself wanting to poke my nose where it doesn't belong. He may be my best friend but studying is something we don't talk about very much considering we are both awful at it. But it couldn't hurt to continue the conversation I suppose. 

"I thought you liked Yachi's study guides?" I cocked my head to the side. 

"It's not that, it's just that this is our first semester as third years, we have one more after this. How bad will it be if we fail a couple?" He shrugged his shoulders, trying to get me to agree. 

"You're the co-captain Kageyama, you have to pass," my eyebrows furrowed and finger pointed at him.

His hand flicked away my wrist, "I know that dumbass."

I smirked, "Well you know it doesn't seem that way. You also have the team to think about."

Kageyama's face turned red, "I don't know what else to do, I don't care about studying but I do care about my team."

"If it makes you feel better, I'm in the same boat here. I have no idea what to do tomorrow, I stared at my paper for an hour and ended up just playing volleyball in the backyard," I scratched the back of my head. 

"So we're screwed?" He asked, starting to walk toward the gym door. 

"Maybe not, we studied when we were first years and second years together. We get better and better each time, maybe we just need to try a different method of studying." 

"You mean like fucking you against the club door?" Kageyama asked.  
My face melted into my heated desires, finally after years—

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

My eyes adjusted to the alarm clock light bouncing up and down on my skin. I squinted at first, trying to come up with an excuse to tell myself why I was dreaming of that jerk. My arm swings over to pound the snooze button.

6:00 am.

Damn it, now I have to get up and get dressed. Exams are today, that means all the studying we did hopefully will pay off!

I can't think negatively, practice is today as well and that's something I can never miss. 

I bring my fingers to my hair, twirling my small orange waves. The sweat almost seemed unreal, why was I sweating at a dream like that?

I don't mean anything by it, I can't control my dreams. I can't control that... right?

Are you kidding me I'm hard right now? 

Forget about it, I'm not doing this I have school to worry about these thoughts in my brain.  
I throw the covers over me, trying to focus on my exam. 

~one bike ride later-

I lock my bike onto the rack as Yams continues to talk about our new line up. Nodding and agreeing with everything he says, I don't know why I've been nodding so much instead of using my words but for some reason, I'm just out of it. I don't get stomach bugs like I used to I just get quiet, which makes Kageyama crazy anxious before a game. Because then that means he's going to yell at me that I need to get it together or tell me I'm not scared and I can take on anyone I wanted to. It depends on the day for him.

"Hinata?" Yamaguchi waved his hand in front of my face. I blinked a couple times before freaking out if I had just said everything out-loud without realizing it.

"I'm sorry I'm just really worried about this exam," I mumbled. 

He shook his head, "You studied didn't you? The times after we studied last week by yourself?"

"I glanced at my notes I really do better with another person studying with me," I mumbled, standing up to see his face that was completely smug.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked. 

"Oh nothing, just that you don't usually get like this unless something is bothering you. Confess," Yamaguchi smirked. 

"You know you've gotten a lot more cocky over the past two years," I give him a pissed off look that meant he was right. 

He snorted, covering his mouth in embarrassment.  
"You know Hinata I could say the same for you, you get quiet for multiple reasons, I know you," He softly smiled.

"Do you ever have dreams about Tsuki?" My tone trembled along with the shaking of my hands.  
We heard the bell ring before he could even open his mouth, so we decided to walk to class together before the other two assholes showed up. He put his hand on my back and took a deep breath in and out. My face going pale from the erotic thoughts that danced across my head this morning.

"If you tell anyone this I will never trust you again, but yes. I have over the years, some happy and some sad. Why did you have a dream about him?" Yamaguchi looked like he went into protective mode.

"Yeah no dude," I snickered. But it was another tall guy who I knew once I saw today it would be absolute hell.


	2. Delayed Bathroom Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama sees Hinata so down that he offers a solution.

2:15 pm.  
My school ceiling had never looked more freeing, I finished my first exam two hours ago and I've been stuck in this room ever since. Melting into my desk and going through the points of my conversation with Yams this morning was all I wanted to do. I understand it's normal to have feelings but why is it all coming up now? 

My forehead was resting itself on the desk, the coolness helped me in a way I didn't know was possible. My cheeks felt like they were boiling in something I couldn't understand. I've had crushes before but this was different.  
I wasn't even sure if this dream was just a flook but I'm dwelling on it anyway like when I used to get sick before a game.

Eyes squeezed shut to become enticed by the feeling that was forming in my stomach. It wasn't rage, it wasn't anything bad. Not butterflies or any of that it was an entire zoo. 

My ears vibrated as the bell went off, the room echoing to acknowledge its presence. My head stayed down as I could hear the students standing up and leaving the classroom. 

"Hinata?"

There it was, that compelling voice that got me to do anything it wanted to do. My smile returned to my face, and every part of my body began unwinding itself. The muscles that were once tensely released any negative feeling they had. I wasn't numb when he was near me, I felt alive. I knew who it was immediately, but why can't I lookup? I'm frozen. 

I started hearing footsteps until I can see the shoes under my desk. 

"Uh what the hell?" Kageyama reached his hand down to my shoulder to shake me. 

Raising my hand to his, and slowly putting my head up I could tell I freaked him out. If I play this safe he will know something is wrong. If I tell him it's just because of the exam then maybe he will shake it off and just leave it be. I don't feel like talking about how I feel right now because I don't know how I feel. It was a sexual dream, but it felt like it could be something more that I wasn't realizing.

"I'm fine, I'm just upset because I think I failed," mumbling to his midnight blue eyes. I could get lost in them and never want to see a hint of another color ever again.

He gave me a half-smile, "I'm sure you did fine Hinata."

Instead of feeling like a half-smile, his words made me smile fully, "Is it time for practice?" 

"Um have you looked out the window?" Kageyama pointed.  
My head turned to raindrops kissing the glass and the clouds consuming the gray around them.  
Well damn. 

I sighed, "You and Yamaguchi canceled?"

"We thought it would be best if everyone got home safely immediately, I don't want to lose any players because of an accident they had trying to get home in the dark," Kageyama looked down to realize his hand was still clenching the fabric on my shoulder. He took it away slowly to shove in his pockets and started to walk towards the door. Stopping in his tracks to look over his shoulder at me, giving me that impatient look.

"Boke Hinata I don't have all damn day," he growled. 

"Where do you have to be?" I laughed, collecting my things from the floor to push my chair in.

"We still have two more exams, science is tomorrow for both of us. If I fail that class I'm screwed," Kageyama almost looked defeated just admitting that he had to study. Which he knew he was going to have to do anyway. 

This is an opportunity, take it Hinata take the chance because you haven't hung out with him in a couple of weeks just one on one. Maybe that's why the dream happened, I just missed hanging out with my best friend. I wondered to myself, shuffling my feet along the floor. 

"You know Kageyama we should study together," I suggested, finally walking through the door with him. 

"Oh really?" He laughed, "We haven't done that in a while." 

"It's just you've been so busy-," I started, just to be cut off by getting a hand shoved over my lips. Even his fingers were soft, it was intoxicating.

"Don't be weird, you know I've got a lot going on," Kageyama looked down at the floor. 

"I'm here for you, you know that right? So you snapped at everyone and the first years freaked out, it'll take some time to get used to the speed that we play at. We like to play fast and they aren't used to it yet! You're not going to fall back into old habits I know you won't," I mumbled through his fingers.

"Yes I know," Kageyama replied, moving his hand from my mouth. 

"You're not the 'king' of communicating your emotions," I joked. His hand all of the sudden grabbed the top of my head, firmly and painfully. 

"Damn it let go!" I shouted, shaking his arm with what strength I could give out without looking flustered. 

"Don't call me that," Kageyama hissed, releasing me from his death grip.

"Is that a no for studying?" I nagged, pointing to the clock in the hallway. The storm was only supposed to get worse. 

"Whatever, but we're doing it at my house because it's closer you don't need to bike all that way," He scoffed.

"Ha you do care," I smirked. What else kind of doing it at your house would you be talking about Kageyama?  
Oh my god, Hinata stop. 

"Shut up," he rolled his eyes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Your house looks the same it's always been," I mutter. 

His hand comes out from his pocket with the house key that I knew all too well. Though it had only been a couple of weeks since we've hung out, over the past three years we have had plenty of sleepovers. More practices in his back yard than I can count, laying on the grass and looking at the clouds talking about strategies. 

"Just go straight upstairs because I think my mom is on a call," Kageyama turned the key and quietly opened his front door.  
It looked completely normal, the house was tidy and not many lights were on. His mom's office door was shut and you could hear her yelling about a conference she had to plan. I made sure my feet weren't pounding on the steps as I crept up the staircase, trying to peek over the railing to catch glimpses of Kageyama doing whatever he was doing. I can't believe he agreed to this, let alone invited me to his house.

If I do what I was told and just head straight to his room he won't get upset, he's not in charge of me, so why do I want to listen? Alright, so there is only one logical choice for this situation, going to the bathroom. Because that's what I do constantly according to my teammates, I didn't even realize that I sing out loud when I go until someone called me out on it.

My throat vibrated to the humming noises as I tiptoed to his bathroom, it was right next to his room so I wasn't extremely loud. As soon as my hand touches the doorknob my nostrils are filled wall to wall with the scent of cologne. My shoulders shutter when the door creaks open, the aroma was overpowering. My heart practically stopped when I saw his uniform hanging up, he must've known it was going to storm today otherwise he wouldn't have left it at his house. The walls were still a dark navy painted blue, in honesty, it was still the same plain bathroom. 

My back to the door shuts it instantly, I turn around to lock it behind me hoping no one heard me practically whimper. I need to get ahold of myself but it was impossible. My lungs release the air that was trapped underneath by letting me let out the biggest sigh in history. His mirror was tall as it latched to his counter top, I turned the sink on. Letting my fingers run back and forth through the water, eventually bringing them up and waving them through my orange waves. 

Practically jumping out of my pants, I see the door knob begin to jiggle. 

"I'll be right out sorry!" I yelped, quickly straightening my school uniform before reaching to pull the door knob.  
There he stood, tall and still.  
The quiet of the moment made me feel like I was stepping on glass. 

"Are you okay?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. My cheeks felt they were on fire for no damn reason and I hated it. 

"I'm fine, ready to study?" I smiled up, playing everything cool. 

"Yeah," He moved out of the way, shrugging his shoulders.

Now I just have to sit in his room with him.... alone.... and not blush. 

Fuck.


	3. Anatomy

"This type of science is the worst," I growled, sprawling my papers all over his bed. I couldn't help but be a tiny bit angry at the situation, it was almost ironic that the morning I wake up from my dream I would be stuck in a room with him. At the same time, I use the word stuck very loosely, I wanted to be here but I also didn't have time to think about what I wanted to do about the thoughts racing back and forth through my brain. 

Would he run his fingers through my hair or keep using his fingers to flip through the pages he had on the floor? Kageyama would curl his lip when he was concentrating, sometimes stuck his tongue out but that was very rare.   
If he looks up he'll know I've been staring at him concentrating at trying to cram all the information we were given over the semester into one afternoon. 

This is impossible, I should've paid attention to class more instead of sleeping. 

"Anatomy shouldn't be forced because I already know the parts on my body," I blurted out, I sounded really stupid just now but it was a start at breaking the silence. 

"Are you looking at the diagram and trying to learn all the vocabulary? That's not smart, you and I both know we have to take it one word at a time," He mumbled, flipping the page in his binder.

We. It's always we. 

I lean over to lay on my stomach, kicking my feet back and forth as I peer over his shoulder. He's so close to me I could put my head on his shoulder and still have room to wrap my arm around him.

He pointed to the vocabulary words on his paper that were colored with bright highlighter marks. 

"Ah so this is how you started studying? No wonder you're ahead of me," I stated. 

"It's easier then you can label the pictures with different colors, and review it from there. Got it?" He asked, he started to turn his head fully until he knew how close I was to him. 

"Did Yachi teach you?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. 

Kageyama looked back down at his paper, "Nope, Yamaguchi did. He showed me when you were fighting with Tsukishima about putting the net down last month." 

Why do I have a feeling he isn't failing as bad as he says he is? He's actually making more sense and he seems confident in the answers he puts down in solid black ink. 

"You're smarter than you think you are," I whispered. Trying to hide my flushed expression.

"What?" He got up, stepping back from the bed. 

My body shoots up immediately waving my hands around in defense, "I didn't mean to say that out loud I'm sorry don't be weird about it."

"I've had it with this, what is with you Hinata? You're not using your brain which is normal for you but you don't just up and say stuff like that," Kageyama crossed his arms, but still kept his head down.

I slid off the bed to get on my feet, "Why are you looking down constantly?"

"Hinata look you have to learn this, I don't feel like explaining to Yamaguchi that I had the chance to teach you and didn't. So we're going to sit down and figure this out, stop thinking about whatever is going on in your head and focus. Get your ass to work," He demanded, pointing at my text book on his bed. He sounded more pissed off than usual, he was practically twitching at trying not to cover his face. 

Was he blushing?

I didn't say anything but just did what I was told to do, I didn't want to argue with him about any of this. Passing my classes meant I could get back to volleyball, which is what I should be focusing on instead of a stupid dream. Which is all it was, a dream.

I shook my head, maybe I could outsmart him at telling me what he was so flustered about.


	4. Your Eyes

I knew he was blushing why can't he just admit it? It's been 10 minutes and no one has said anything, he's just asked me if I understood the words he gave me to focus on. I didn't, but he didn't need to know that right at this second. It's still pouring down rain and it's completely dark he won't kick me out just yet. He needed to know that I am here for asking each other questions and understanding everything we need to pass this exam. At the same time, I can't stop looking at the features of his face. Those eyes, those deep blue  
irises that swirl around in my brain. Staring at them like a love-struck dumbass is something I'm good at now, with the end of my pen between my pouted lips and my head resting on my hand silently I can get away with it. 

Kageyama started to slowly shift his head toward the window, snapping me out of my fantasy world back into reality. The raindrops hugged the glass before releasing themselves down the cold glass.   
My head hung low to look at my paper instead of him, in case he looked over at my notes that I was supposed to be writing, highlighting, and paying attention to. All of a sudden the bed shook and a sudden thump was made.   
My lungs started to burn from exhaling too quickly when I felt him lay down next to me, his hand reaching over quietly to slide my paper over to him. The asshole was going over my work, he knows how badly we need to pass. No passing grade, no quick attack, and no team fun. 

"You've written down ONE-word bokè," He muttered between his teeth. 

"I'm so sorry that it takes me longer okay?" I practically whimpered, I hope that made his dick twitch. I hope it got on his nerve that I wasn't listening. I hope he pins me against the damn wall and tells me how he feels. Oh my god no you don't Hinata you're getting ahead of yourself stop thinking these thoughts this is your best friend. He is your teammate and that's it. Stop forcing thoughts. 

"Well maybe there is another way for you to learn all of this," He put his fingers on his chin, giving that intense thinking look he does when he is in the middle of the court. 

My cheeks burned a cherry shade of red that I wasn't able to hide, "W-What would that be?" 

Kageyama pushed himself up to sit up, crossing his legs before reaching to grab my hand. Lifting me to lay against his wall so we could face each other completely. He handed me my sheet of paper before placing them in his lap. 

"Luckily because we're idiots when it comes to class we're given the easiest vocabulary, so I'm going to point to something and you're going to tell me the term," Kageyama took a deep breath in and out. I nodded back at him.

"Let's start with an easy one, what region is your genitalia located?" Kageyama asked, a year ago he would've just laughed. He has matured over the past couple of years. 

Your mouth I wanted to answer, but I don't think that's in on my vocabulary list. 

"Pelvic," I replied, crossing my arms and flashing my cocky smile. I knew I got it right because he gave a faint smile and started looking for the harder ones. 

~~~~~~~~~~~<<<<<<<<~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay it's been an hour and so far you've only questioned me," I complained, crossing my arms allowing my head to fall back against the wall. 

Kageyama pulled his phone out of his pocket, turning it on to see the time. 

"It's late, do you just want to stay the night?" He asked. 

My heart jumped, "Helk yeah, we haven't done that in forever!" 

"You can't say 'hell' can you?" He snickered. 

"I can say whatever I want," I growled. 

"Oh I'm sure you can," he held his hand over his mouth to hide that he was getting ready to burst into laughter. 

"I didn't bring any extra clothes, I could just wear my uniform to bed or something," I stated, looking over to my gym bag. 

"I-" Kageyama started, before looking back down. 

"What?" I asked, inching closer. 

"You can borrow a pair of my sweat pants, and a shirt. Unless you want to sleep in your uniform," He rubbed the back of his neck. 

Am I dreaming again? Pinch me. I'm so excited I can barely contain myself I just want to jump on him and hug him. But I can't just pounce on him... can I?


	5. Your Tone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata decides to tell Kageyama.

I ran out of the bathroom door, letting all of the steam from the shower evaporate. That was the fastest shower I have ever taken. 

Water droplets from my hair fell and melted into the shirt I was given. I had no idea that even a glimpse of Kageyama hiding his blushing face would make my blood churn. How after he tilted his head back up the stairs in his eyes would melt with mine. I just wanted clarification for how he was feeling, but I know his pride will never let him live that down, let alone tell me or anyone about it. 

Even now as I walk through his upstairs hallway, even after I got my breathing under control, I could feel my skin crawling. After he had handed me those clothes my brain went into another universe. One where after we had a starry picnic date he would hold my hand and point at the sky. We'd make plays out of the way the stars shaped the sky. 

As I reached the tip of the top stair I collected my breathing back under control, I wanted to smile at the fact that he offered for me to stay the night. That he cared about my safety and my well being.

You're reading to much into it, my mind repeated that over and over again. That I was taking a deed of kindness for a stupid crush.

"Oi, Hinata?" Kageyama called from the bottom of the staircase. 

"Coming!" I shouted, fumbling with the shirt he gave me. His smell still lingered on the seams, that may sound incredibly creepy but honestly, I craved it.

"I'm going to make ramen for dinner because I hadn't planned this, does that sound good?" He asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

I tilted my head, "I can't tell if that was a question or a statement."

"It was... both?" He replied. 

"I don't think that's how that works, it's fine we can just ask Yachi," I hummed past him, keeping the smile planted on my face. 

Kageyama shuffled his feet behind me, "You guys are close."

My head snapped around completely, "What's that supposed to mean?"

He snickered, "It's obvious you like her."

You're a bigger idiot than I thought Tobio, I chuckled to myself. 

I threw my arms up in defense, "You think I like her? She's like one of my best friends, no romantic attraction." 

"You could've fooled me," Kageyama gave that half crooked smile. 

"I have half a mind to punch you," I smirked. 

"Settle down, let's eat first before you become hyper," He walked past me toward the kitchen. 

"Don't tell me to settle down," I mumbled, tripping over my feet to catch up. 

"Boke Hinata Boke," Kageyama laughed.

~~~~~~~

"You know Tobio we didn't talk about volleyball the entire time," I whispered. 

"You know we could do that more often, but tonight we will discuss your blocking because you have been distracted," Kageyama smiled. 

That was completely different, but we liked different for once. 

I handed Kageyama my empty bowl and went to sit on his couch, dinner went well but I can't help but think of his tone. 

'You could've fooled me.'

Does he think that I like Yaichi? 

I don't think I'm capable of liking anyone the way I like Kageyama, all I want to do is take his hand and spin him around the room. I wanna be in his arms as I fall asleep, everything became clearer in those 4 words. That he thinks I like someone else.

Don't get me wrong, Yaichi is beautiful in every way. The thing is, is that she's not a 6 foot tall setter that can change his playing style to mine. She's not the one that gives me chills whenever she calls my name. All of the sudden my brain stopped working and my heart spoke out. I looked over at Kageyama rinsing out our water glasses and stood up from the couch. Startling him by accident wasn't my intention but he could've been fooled just by my expression.

"Kageyama," I said, shoving my hands by my side. 

"Oi?" Kageyama looked back down at the dishes. 

I began to walk slowly toward him, "Do you really think I like Yaichi?"

Kageyama let a sigh escape his lungs, he gently set down the glass back in the sink and stepped backwards. Looking like he was going to shout something at me, until biting his lip to stop himself.

"Why are you hung up on that?" He asked.

My eyes almost filled with tears, I couldn't tell him I liked him. 

"Because I think I like guys."


	6. We Need A Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoyo and Kei have a serious talk.

Then everything cracked, the world's edge had never looked clearer. Kageyama's facial expression didn't give me any indication that he was going to agree with me that he did too. 

"I'm sorry I'll just go," I began to turn around until I heard Kageyama sprint to grab my shoulder and turn me back around. He looked at me with a need to be released, I don't mean sexually. I mean emotionally. He began to turn red, I wasn't sure if it was from the embarrassment that it was still silent or that he was angry. 

"Who told you to do this? Was it Yams?" Kageyama screamed, pushing us against the couch. 

I held up my arms in defense, "What are you talking about?"

"He told you that I liked guys too didn't he?" Kageyama cried out, he looked like he was on the verge of tears. 

"No one told me anything Tobio stop this," I shoved him off for a second, he sat up on the couch and buried his face in his palms.

"What's going on?" I inched closer to him, pulling his hands away from his face. His expression was lewd for sure but he kept his sniffling under control. 

"I'm gay Shoyo."

Kiss him. Kiss him. Kiss him. Kiss him. Kiss him. 

"Honestly me too," I laid my head on his thigh, allowing him to lean his back against the couch and stare at the ceiling. 

"So what do we do now?" Kageyama sighed.

"What do you mean?" I raised my eyebrow at him even tho he couldn't see. 

"It won't be weird between us now right?" Kageyama looked down at me with those big ocean eyes, again. His eyes were my focal point in every game now after the ball, they were my reset button when I was stressed. There's no way I could tell him how I was feeling right now because if I did it would be way too soon.

"Of course not stupidyama."

Kageyama thumped my forehead to hide the fact he was sniffling, "Don't call me that."

I sat back up to catch him off guard, holding my arms out wide to show him it was okay to cry. It was okay to let everything out and not be ashamed. No one should feel like this for liking what they like. Kageyama leaned forward but hesitated, letting himself fall into my arms. Letting his arms wrap around me as he buried his face into my stomach, this was a feeling I never want to lose. 

Hold on, was he about to kiss me? Why would it be weird? Was that a confession? Am I stupid?

Don't answer that.

Tonight should be interesting.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~**~*

"One more!" I shouted as I sprinted to the other side of the court, not knowing if this time would be different than the other times today. 

Kageyama set the ball, my eyes locked on the ball, and then...   
I missed the ball. Again. 

"First years and second, you're all done for today! Please pack up after finishing your stretches!" Yamaguchi waved them off before quietly panicking his way over to us. 

"What is going on with you guys today?" Tadashi looked straight at me, then Kageyama who already looked like he was beating himself up over it. 

I scratched the back of my head, "Nothing at all it's just an off day." 

Tsukkishima walked up behind me, tapping me on my shoulder and causing me to jump up. 

"You two haven't had an awful day like this since we were starting as second years, figure it out," Tsukkishima shot Kageyama a glare that startled me and sunk itself into my bones. What did that dick know that I didn't? Was Kageyama telling Tsukkishima something that I didn't know?

"Didn't you stay the night last night Hinata?" Yamaguchi casually asked. 

"Yeah but it's not like we fought the entire time we just studied and watched movies," I rolled my eyes. I knew exactly what he was getting at I'll be damned if I play this game. Kei and Tadashi have had a habit of being bullies together over the years, but I didn't know if Yams just wanted me to go for it or make me feel like shit that I didn't. He's like a sweet and sour patch kid. 

Yamaguchi and Kageyama walked over to our teammates to give a summary of the week, so I decided to be a sneaky little shit and walk over to the giant with glasses I call my friend. I cleared my throat and stuck my hands behind my back, rocking back and forth. So much for being intimidating. I must've looked like I was on the brink of tears because his facial expression changed immediately. 

"Shoyo?" He asked. 

"I know you secretly care and you only get protective of me occasionally. Even tho I'm older I'm still considered the 'feral child' as you put it. That we don't tell everyone we love each other but for the sake of your boyfriends' sanity and my sanity, what is going on with him?" I pleaded, looking over my shoulder to see if they were still occupied. I probably could've asked without all of the stuff about how much we care but it made it seem direr because this is dire. Kageyama looked like he was going to kiss me last night. He only hugged me after that and then the entire night we did things like when we were younger, yes that may be bland but this story is going to go somewhere just stay with me. 

"I think it's obvious that King hasn't figured out how he feels about you," He pulled me over to the gym door to lead me outside, I could not tell you why it had to be outside. Maybe it's because I felt like my lunch would end up on the floor when I approached him. 

I shuffled my feet along the grass, lowering my head in defeat as he continued to push me to the side of the building. This was a little further than I would've liked to be from everyone. Sometimes I feel like Kei cares more than he lets on but he is afraid of getting hurt again. 

"Okay you got me here, why did you move me out here?" I asked, my back slid down the brick wall of the school. I felt mentally drained, more than I have in so long. 

"Tobio will never admit this at all, but you guys don't need practice on the quick attack," Kei sat down beside me and let his head fall between his knees. It's always interesting to see how tired he gets from practicing so hard. 

My head fell to the side, dots appearing over my head, "What the hell are you talking about? To get better at something you practice at it."

"You are not listening to what I'm saying, you guys just started seeing each other outside of school again," He mumbled, pushing his glasses up.

"I still don't get what you're saying!" I screamed.

"I forgot you're slow. You both need to work on whatever is keeping your minds off the ball, your attacks aren't clicking because your thoughts are somewhere else trying to make something click," Kei motioned his hands back and forth. 

"You mean this is because he didn't kiss me?" I mumbled a little too loudly.

"He chickened out."

My eyes shot immediately to Tsukkishima, that asshole knew he was going to. He knew Kageyama would try to kiss me. My blood felt like it was boiling that the bully knew but I didn't see it.

"Don't get mad at him Shoyo, why on earth would he tell you he was going to kiss you when it was supposed to be a surprise?" He put his hand on my back, rubbing it slowly. Sweet and fucking sour patch kids I swear. 

"Maybe he thought I would lean in," I whispered to myself.

"Tell him yourself," He pointed to Kageyama and Yams walking this way.


	7. How Do You Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger: Accident
> 
> Hinata confronts Kageyama.

Tsukkishima began to stand up until I tugged on his shirt, pulling him back down onto the green grass that covered the ground completely. Time felt like it froze as he looked at them walking over, only to look back down at me with eyes that almost seemed sympathetic. 

"Don't leave me yet," I whispered. I'm never this needy when it comes to him but he can also be the voice of reason.

"Shoyo, you have to tell him how you feel eventually," Kei pulled me up and hugged me before they could tell he even laid his hands on me. I nodded at him that it was okay to push me off, we had to keep up some of an act so no one questioned why or how this friendship started. I didn't feel like answering any questions on how we became close, I'll get into it one day.

"King come get Shrimpy," Tsukkishima pushed me off and smiled at me before turning around to grab Yamaguchi's hand, shuffling him along the path. I saw him wave us off before a 6-foot tall setter stood in my way with his hands shoved in his pockets. 

"Did he hurt you Hinata?" Kageyama growled.

I slid down the brick wall knowing I was going to have to talk this out buried itself in my brain, I was not going to be able to run from this.

"I can take care of myself. The answer to your question is, no, he didn't hurt me."

"We need to talk," Kageyama sat down beside me, pulling his long legs to his chest.

I inched closer, "Yeah we do."

"So last night I just want to say I'm sorry for crying into you," Kageyama looked out toward the woods in front of us. 

My blood began to churn, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Excuse me?" Kageyama turned to me with an expression that made my bones jump.

I sighed, that shouldn't have come out so aggressive as it did. So I changed my posture immediately and turned to face him completely. I need to stop being a wimp and just go for this. If I get rejected then maybe we can talk it out and go somewhat back to normal.

"I had an... uh.... erotic dream about us," I stated. 

There was no response, 5 seconds had passed and I could feel my blood sitting still in my veins. His eyes were wider than the moon and his face turned a shade of red that wasn't describable. 

Kageyama rubbed his hand on the back of his neck, "Oh?"

My nerves began to dance on my tongue, "Can we look past this? I don't want to ruin our-"

"We can go practice," Kageyama interrupted.

I know I don't want him to say anything right now but I don't want him to write this off completely. 

"We need to practice that back row attack, lately we haven't been clicking with the time," Standing up, I held out my hand as Kageyama nodded and stood up with me.

The walk to the gym was silent, it wasn't an awkward silence. It was a 'we needed to get where we were going to focus on something else.'

~~

We set the net back up even tho people had taken it down, he adjusted the height while I rolled out the squeaky rolling ball container. My thoughts trotted across my brain that maybe nothing would come of this, I was just being silly and having an erotic dream like a normal 18-year-old. 

However, there's the possibility he could be thinking of touching me too. He could be thinking about running his hand between my thighs and—- 

"Hinata," Kageyama stood in front of me snapping his fingers. I'm so sick of zoning out at the worst times. I'm probably smiling and drooling like a moron.

I picked up a ball from the basket, "Let's get started, vice-captain."

Set after another set, nothing. The rhythm between us completely shifted into something that didn't line up. My heart rate increased up and down after getting yelled at, I finally just decided I needed to be alone. I can't deal with the emotional roller coaster and do this at the same type, something that used to be my escape was now going to be my downfall if we didn't talk this out. I don't want to affect the rest of the team, so maybe I'll just fake being sick. 

My body stretched out to grab the ball, even this felt mentally draining. This has never happened to me. Why am I so out of it? Volleyball is my entire life. This shouldn't feel like a chore. 

"Kageyama I need to go home," I tossed the ball to him to walk away. 

"Hinata?" Kageyama didn't understand why I wasn't jumping up and down like I normally am. My sanity is becoming compromised because of a stupid fucking crush. 

"Do you mind locking up?" I set the keys down by the door, walking completely out the door.

Kageyama sprinted toward me, grabbing my wrist and flinging me back inside onto the cold gym floor. 

"Are you kidding me?" Kageyama pinned my arms above my head and sat on my hips, I winced at the weight but became distracted when he stared into me. 

"Get off me."

"When in the hell have you ever left like this?" Kageyama growled and gently let go of my wrists, "You can't give up because of one move that takes extra time to practice to."

"You don't know me at all if you think that I'm quitting on that forever," I pushed him off me enough to sit up. 

Kageyama stood up, "Then why are you leaving?"

"Just, just stop," my sneakers squeaked jumping up off the floor. 

"You can fly higher Hinata you just have to try." 

I stepped forward onto the steps, walking down the pathway with my head down low. Tears began to fall down my face, my heart felt heavy and dry. This wasn't a crush, this was something more than that.   
My fingers fidgeted with my bike lock, trying to pry this open while my vision is comprised isn't my best plan. The bike lock Suga got me before he graduated, was something if I broke just because I was crying would infuriate me even more.

So I took a step back completely and took a deep breath in and out, wiping my tears away. It was dark out already, I had no idea how long we'd been practicing in almost silence. I get lost in my thoughts sometimes when I'm playing. 

Click. 

The lock finally unlatched itself from the wheel, I could hear Kageyama shutting the gym doors. That was my cue to sit my ass down and start pedaling. 

I hear a car, but I don't see anything.

I waved off the noise that was probably in my head and began down the mountain, I could hear the clicking sound of my wheels. Legs completely shaking as the light from behind me became closer, everything faded to black... my eyes closed...


	8. The Sun Has Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun has fallen from out of the sky and away from it’s King.

Kageyamas POV:

7:00 am

My bones wanted to crawl out of my body at the thought of Hinata being upset on the way home all because I couldn't tell him how I actually felt. All I can do is shove my hands in my jacket and look how I look every morning, he didn't answer any of my calls last night. 

Now that I think about it I didn't see him walk into the school this morning. 

"Oi!" Yamaguchi called out, waving for me to come over. Tsukkishima looked barely awake and already annoyed. 

I sighed in the fact that I was probably going to have to tell him what happened during our individual practice last night. 

I walked closer, noticing something odd.

Coach Ukai was there with Takeda, they looked at a complete loss for words. It's not my fault they barely get any sleep so why are they acting like this is unusual? 

"Good morning," I greeted them. 

"Boys I need you to come with me," Takeda looked like he was on the verge of tears, he probably got yelled at this morning or something. 

Where was Hinata?

"Where is Hinata?" Yamaguchi asked Coach. 

No answer.

"King calm down he's probably in class," Tsukishima rolled his eyes. 

"Kei he always walks with us, he didn't answer any of my calls last night," Yams replied, his face slowly started turning a different color. We went into an office with Tsukishima's mother sitting in the corner with her car keys. Something isn't right. 

Takeda shut the door behind him and stood beside the door as Coach Ukai motioned us to sit. We did what we were told quietly and watched Coach Ukai sit on the desk, it was almost like he was in shock. 

"Why is he guarding the door?" Yamaguchi asked, "Kageyama what did you do?" 

I whispered, "I didn't do anything." 

"None of you are in trouble but I'm sure you're wondering why you're being cornered. Kei's mother is here to make sure a guardian is present when you guys go to the hospital with her because your parents had work even though they are still trying to make it out of work. At least that's what I was told this morning," Coach Ukai stated. 

H-Hospital?

"Shouldn't we wait for Hinata? Is everything okay?" I asked, looking up desperately for an answer. 

"Specs I can't do this," Ukai bowed his head, grinding his teeth.

"Fine I'll tell them, come stand by the door," Takeda ordered. Instead of sitting behind the desk like he normally does, he sat on top of it. It looked like he needed to be able to move if needed. Coach stood behind us in front of the door like we were going to make some sort of break for it. Even adults were allowed to cry, I know they are supposed to keep their composure to keep us calm but we were so far past that line. 

"This is so hard to put into words," tears began to stream down his face, "When I tell you this it's okay to cry. It's okay to be scared, it's okay to worry. What we can't do is panic, don't try to run out of the room trying to get to the car. Kei your mom agreed to take you guys immediately. As of last night around 7:00 pm, Shoyo was involved in a serious car accident on the mountain. He was rushed into the ER and was in critical condition. All of us are going to the hospital right now to see him, I can't promise they will let us in the room to see him. We may only be able to see him through the window, but I think it's important that you guys know that's where he is. If you do not wish to go then Coach Ukai will stay here with you until your parents can come get you," Takeda took off his glasses and rubbed away the tears. 

Tadashi began to cry, "I-..."

Tsukkishima slouched in his chair, his eyes became red with fear.

I wish I held you.   
I wish I kept you from running.   
I wish I told you how much you meant to me.   
I wish I kept you on the ground for just a few more seconds.

Takeda got on my level, he was completely blurry. Everything in the room was blurry, noises began to echo in my ear. 

"Tobio?"

"T-Take me... to ... him," I fell into Takedas arms, screaming into his shoulders, gripping his shirt and clinging to anything I could focus on.

My sun... my world....


	9. Glowing Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama makes a plan to stay with Hinata.

Coach Ukai and Takeda stood outside the hospital room to ask the doctor questions about his recovery. Yams fell asleep in the chair in the corner with Tsukkishimas jacket covering his chest. He had been out for a short, he cried when he saw Hinata in the hospital bed. We've only been here for 10 minutes and Yaichi would be here soon.

As for me, at first, I wasn't allowed in the room because I was completely frantic. I'm not an all the time violent person, but seeing him not on his feet, made me see this was real no matter how much I didn't want it to be. We opened a window so we could let the sun in, the sunshine kissing his skin made me feel better. Hospital lights in his pores sounded sickening and not good enough for me.

That's the first time Coach Ukai had ever talked to me the way he did, he just hugged me until I got myself under control. I was told I wasn't allowed in the bed until they could rearrange the tube he had down his throat. Once they did I was allowed in the room, I don't know how to describe the feeling I feel right now. My organs felt like shutting down, my eyes couldn't open after I tried running in here. I buried my head into his hair, wrapping my arm around him carefully, I couldn't put all my weight on him. His body was covered in bruises, the trauma was more centered in his head. 

Takeda walked in the doorway, sitting in one of the chairs next to Yams, petting his head before stating what I needed to hear,   
"Tobio they think the recovery should be smooth, he's going to wake up. We don't know when, but he'll wake up. You can talk to him. He may even squeeze your hand, it's important to think positive," Takeda gave a smile. 

Just let us be alone. I don't want anyone in this room. Just let us be.

Before I could ask to be alone, Yaichi appeared in the doorway. Covering her mouth, her knees looked like they were shaking. 

She moved to the end of the bed and reached out to grab his wrist, "He's going to wake up right?" 

I nodded quietly, I didn't have anything else to offer. 

"I called Kenma, and I called Bokuto. I don't know who else they will call but I'm sure they will bring flowers. The rest of the team knows, I canceled practice. No one else besides us will be here until tomorrow, I figured his family should be here first," Yaichi crossed her legs to get more comfortable. 

"Thank you," I mumbled, I moved my legs a bit so she'd have room. 

"How long has he been asleep?" She asked pointing to soft-serve freckles in the corner clinging to the side of a jacket.

"Tsukkishima covered him, I think he went back home with his mom to get some things for us so we could be more comfortable in here," I replied, sitting up only a little. 

"We can't stay in here every hour, the doctors won't let us. Visiting hours, procedures, check-ups and so many other policies—" 

"Then he'll be alone," Anger resurfaced, my skin began to crawl at the thought of being taken away from him. I could see the look of concern plastered on her face.

Coach Ukai stepped in and motioned Takeda to come out, he said excuse me and shut the door. 

"Yaichi can you do me a favor?" I asked. 

She smiled, "Yeah?" 

"Will you hand me my jacket that's on the chair?" I pointed to the side. 

I sat up completely and took the jacket from her hand, lifting Hinatas hand and placing it underneath. My legs found themselves sliding off the bed, grabbing her hand and pulling her into my chest. I will never admit this to anyone, but Yaichi gives amazing hugs.

"If I go now for a short period, then it will show them I'm capable of leaving him. Then they won't watch me constantly," I whispered. 

"I'll stay here with Tadashi, go get whatever you need," She squeezed me tighter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Takeda told me he'd wait in my driveway so we could go back, in a matter of a short car ride, the raindrops hugged the grass blades carefully. 

My fingers reached to pull the house keys out of my pocket to unlock my front door, my older sister has been here because my parents are going out of town. After this, I'm sure they won't let her leave till they get back. She has this habit of leaving every damn light in the house on. 

I opened the door and removed my shoes as quickly as possible. My shirt captured every drop of water that poured down and stuck to my skin. Racing up the stairs I began to make a bullet list in my head. Not only am I in a rush, but I also have to change and pack clothes to stay if I'm allowed. Going to school wasn't in the mix, for now, Kei was going to have to take over being the vice-captain and our other setter would have to sub in. 

The doctor said he should start breathing on his own soon, which meant he was one step closer to being back on the court. 

If I did something each day that was different maybe he'd wake up sooner, maybe he'd smile when he woke up.

My room door was pushed open faster than ever before, I threw my shirt on the ground. 

After carefully throwing everything all around the room to find the one thing I needed, I raced downstairs with my backpack and got into the door.

~~~~~

"If you need me you can call me, you're 18 now but that doesn't mean you aren't still a kid to us," Takeda hugged me in the doorway of Hinata's hospital room. 

"Don't worry about the team for now, but we have to talk about school at some point. I'm sure given the circumstances we can work something out," Coach Ukai waved me off and went into the elevator with Takeda. 

Yaichi left, it's going to get dark soon and I need to make that chair in the corner a lot more comfortable. I already texted my sister I was okay, my mom texted me that my sister was in charge and that she hoped I was stable. 

My body had already found its way pulling my surprise out of my backpack, I had no idea if this was allowed. Or if they would let me keep them up on the ceiling. 

Hinata and I bought the glowing stars you get to put on the ceiling a couple of weeks ago, it was going to be for the club room. He smiled so big when he saw them, so of course, I made fun of him and then purchased them when he wasn't looking. When I told him I bought them after he hugged me. That's a moment I'd give anything right now just to live through again. 

Being tall had so many perks so all I had to do was find a step stool, instead of using the biggest chair in there. 

My fingers carefully pulled off the sticker portion, plastering them far enough apart to give it a better effect. I could place them in a circle like a volleyball, or I could do a heart. Or I could stop overthinking this and just stop crying. I could stop crying, I could stop telling myself that this was my fault. 

But.. it's not. I had no way of knowing this would happen. All I can do is breathe, and be here every day until he wakes up. Even if I'm dragged out of here for a few hours I can still be here every day. 

My heart chose the shape for me, I did a sun, a sun for my sunshine.

My feet carefully got off the step stool, I grabbed the blanket he liked from my room, covered him, and kissed his forehead. 

Tears returned to the corner of my eyes, "You can't fly in here. You have to wake up. You have to fly." 

A nurse peered her way around the corner, I think she was going to say something until she saw me crying. She smiled lightly and shut the door, that was my cue it was time to try to sleep. So I curled up into the chair, closing my eyes.


	10. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends come to visit.

"Good morning," my feet dragged along the ground with hesitation. My social skills have become better over the past two years thanks to Hinata. So whenever people like Bokuto come in the room I at least can make conversation. 

"How are you?" Bokuto pulled the door open all the way to allow me to come into the room. The coffee in my hands felt as if it would pour all over the floor until Kenma took one out of my hands. I never thought I would see the day where everyone in this room would be on the same page about something.

"Where are the other two?" I ask, moving to the seat in the corner.

Kenma sat on the edge of the hospital bed, "They went to pick up the flowers we ordered. Have you gotten in touch with anyone else?"

Shaking my head felt like I was admitting defeat to something when it wasn't my fault. I haven't even tried, I figured word would spread through Yaichi and Yamaguchi texting people or calling about the incident. My eyes catch Bokuto standing at the edge of his bed holding back tears. 

"When he wakes up I'm going to teach him everything I've learned since I saw him last," Bokuto sniffled.

Kenma sighing reached up to squeeze Bokutos hand, "He probably won't recover as quickly as we think. He will need to do physical therapy to build up muscles again, we don't know how much of this affected him. We don't even know when he'll wake up or if he'll—"

"Kozume!" Bokuto snapped, nudging him to look at me. 

My chest felt heavy, "I know he'll wake up. He fights for everything in his life, this should be no different." 

Kenma looked as if he was pushing back tears, almost as if he regrets even thinking this way. I know he loved Hinata but he was a lot more honest than most people would be in this situation. My head looked to the ground, hospital floors could tell countless tales of tragedy and hope. I swear I could hear the beginning of one until I heard light footsteps walk toward me, sitting in the seat next to me. 

"Have you slept?" 

That voice. 

I look up, Akaashi was here, huh I didn't know he wore glasses.

"I didn't even hear you come in," I murmured. 

"Maybe that's because you're talking to the floor?" Kuroo shut the door behind him with flowers in his hands, Bokuto began to help him before I looked back up at Akaashi. 

Akaashi looked up at Kuroo annoyed, "Anyway, did you sleep last night? The nurse told me you stayed here last night."

My thoughts wandered, "I didn't sleep much. I was dreaming and then when I woke up, I just wanted to watch him."

I saw Kenma play with his fingers, Bokuto explaining something to Kuroo very faintly. Akaashi telling me happy stories since he graduated, it was only after he told me I would be okay that I tried closing my eyes again. They were here, and they would never let anyone hurt him. 

~~~~~~  
Akaashi's POV:

"If you both don't stop fucking around I will walk over there," Growling at Kuroo and Bokuto playing with a tongue dispenser. I pulled a blanket over Kageyama who already appeared to be dreaming as quickly as he fell asleep. 

My feet shuffled to Kenma, I threw my arms around him from behind. I let my head fall on his shoulder to let out the sigh caged in my lungs. Everything burned right now, maybe not as much as it does for people that were closer to him, but because he's such a good person. So full of life, so hyper. He can't be like that in some hospital bed.

"I can't come up with words Keiji," Kenma grieved.

My voice cracked, "He's a fighter." 

"Goddamn crows, I’m happy Kageyama is here," Bokuto smiled.

"Why was he out so late?" Kuroo questioned us like we would know the answer to that. 

"Practice?" My owl shrugged his shoulders. 

Why was Shoyo out late on that mountain?


End file.
